


she hits like ecstasy

by sealavenderinajamjar



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealavenderinajamjar/pseuds/sealavenderinajamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bellamy just wanted people to know, for the record, that going to a karaoke bar at 2am to belt out songs he had hated in college with a bunch of his sisters friends was not how he had planned to spend his night."</p><p>Bellamy gets dragged along to karaoke night with his sisters coworkers... 90's pop ensues. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she hits like ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> So my laptop is finally fixed so I can write again- yay! I know this season will be intense pain so I'm just trying to write all the fluffy au's I can people. I just want my babies to be happy. Title from 'Greek Tragedy' by the Wombats. Bellamy POV! Because apparently that's my forte when writing fluff? Idk.

Bellamy just wanted people to know, for the record, that going to a karaoke bar at 2am to belt out songs he had hated in college with a bunch of his sisters friends was not how he had planned to spend his night.

He had originally wanted to get of his shift at the museum, grab a six pack on the way home, and hang out on the couch with his roommate and his very grumpy cat while old episodes of Deep Space Nine played in the background. It was his favourite Friday tradition, and he had worked hard to get it to his particular standards. 

But then Octavia had shown up.

He hadn’t seen his sister since she had gotten back from her holiday to Canada- she had been so caught up in getting back to work and hitting all her deadlines she didn’t have any spare time. Or so she said.

But here she was, 10 o’clock on a Friday night, standing on his doorstep dressed up to the nines.

“O?” He said, trying to hide a yawn behind his hand. “What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with your workmates?”

“Oh, I do. That’s why I’m here.” Octavia grinned up at him, and his brain finally clicked into place.

“No,” he said, backing away and shaking his head. “I have plans too, you know.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Octavia said, letting herself in and closing the door. “You do know being a nerd by yourself doesn’t actually count as plans, right?” She walked over to his bedroom and flung open his wardrobe doors, eyeing the contents with a critical look on her face. “God, would it kill you to iron something?”

“You can’t make me go out O,” Bellamy said, returning to his spot on the couch and patting a very pissed off looking Aristotle, who just curled himself into a ball after swiping at Bellamy a few times.

“I can and I will.” A pair of trousers and the one vaguely dressy shirt he owned came flying out of the room and hit the side of his head. 

Octavia came out of the room, shoes in one hand, the other planted firmly on her hip. “Come on, put those on. I told Jasper we’d meet them at the bar at 10:30.” 

And, because he’d always been a sucker for his baby sister, he did as she said.

So that’s how Bellamy Blake, notorious for being actively anti-singing- he even got mad when Octavia made him watch The Voice- ended up at a _karaoke_ bar of all places, sitting at a table with a bunch of people he didn’t know.

Not that the group was a bad bunch, he had to admit. They were all fairly young, obviously the more junior members of the magazine company that Octavia was working at. She was just a fact checker for now, but she was an amazing writer, there was no way they wouldn’t promote her. He immediately warmed to Monty and Jasper- inseparable best friends who worked on the companies social media accounts. There was Jaspers girlfriend too, a quiet brunette called Maya who worked as the receptionist. Octavia was of course the reigning queen of the group, holding court with the two copy editors, Monroe and Harper, while Bellamy made small talk with Monty and tried not to pay attention to how much O was drinking. He didn’t want her to call him out for being overprotective again. 

He was just debating making up an excuse and heading home, when O cried out, “You guys finally made it!”

He turned to see the newcomers, two more women he vaguely recognised from some of Octavia’s Instagram posts. One was tall and lean, dressed in sky-high heels and a tight red dress. Totally his type.

The other was shorter, blonder, and curvier, wearing a sky blue dress and a harried expression as she and the brunette made their way over to the group.

“Sorry!” she pulled up a chair. “Fancy dinner with my Mom. Raven was my plus one. Are we drinking?”

“Are we ever not?” O said, handing over her beer and signalling to the bartender for another two.

“Thank god,” she said, taking a sip and sighing. Glancing around the table, her eyes landed on Bellamy.

“So you’re the mysterious brother!” she exclaimed, startling Bellamy, who was trying very hard to think of why he had been so eager to leave before just now. 

“So I am,” he said, reaching over the table to shake her hand.

“Bell, this is Clarke!” O half-yelled, slinging her arms around Clarke’s shoulders. “She’s like, my work best friend. And that’s Raven, her actual best friend.” The brunette waved half-heartedly, before leaning over to talk to Jasper and Maya.

“I’ve seen like ten million pictures of you on Octavia’s phone,” Clarke said, trying to speak over the terrible version of ‘Poker Face’ being sung by Harper and Monroe currently. When Bellamy blanched, she laughed. “All terrible, I promise.”

“Good to know,” he said, scrunching up his face as he tried not to imagine all the dorky positions this woman had seen him in.

As the night wore on Bellamy actually started to enjoy himself, watching in amusement as the group got steadily drunker and incoherent.

Octavia and Jasper dueted a very sweet, if slightly out of tune version of ‘You’ve Got A Friend In Me’ before Monty barged in, claiming Jasper as his own before finishing of the song as a trio. Octavia then very pointedly performed ‘Single Ladies’, making eyes at the tattooed bartender the whole time. Raven was the real surprise of the night however, bringing down the house with a version of ‘Titanium’ that had the whole bar whooping.

But Bellamy? He refused to sing, even when O promised he would only have to sing the ‘shalalala’s’ in ‘Love Me Like You’. Even though he did happen to have the song on his ipod. Details.

He spent most of the night talking to Clarke actually. Well, ‘talking’ may have been underselling it. ‘Arguing’ may have been a better term. 

She picked a fight about _everything_. Democratic candidates, sexism in Game of Thrones, classic artists, whether or not the refugee crisis in Syria was inhumane or not. Literally everything. And really, he couldn’t believe that he was in a bar at 1:30 in the morning arguing with a girl about Sansa Stark’s emotional arc in the first place.

The thing was, they were usually arguing the same points anyway. They literally spent fifteen minutes yelling about the Iowa caucus before Raven butted in and pointed out that they were both Team Bernie. 

“So what I’m saying,” Clarke said, only partially slurring her words, her intricate crown braid falling out in thick strands on the back of her neck. “Is that I accept that Alexander Hamilton wasn’t always the best dude, but the fact that he wasn’t acknowledged as a goddamn hero until 2015 is _ridiculous_.”

“Right?” Bellamy said, pointing his finger in the air, alcohol only slightly affecting his movements. “I mean the man was a genius. He literally helped build this idea of freedom and economy that we’re so obsessed with, and even if it turned out to be kind of garbage, he deserves more than a ten dollar bill”.

They were silent for a bit, listening to the final bars of ‘Let’s Dance to Joy Division’ play out as a swaying co-ed head banged his way enthusiastically through the last lyrics.  
As the song finished, the shaggy haired dude ambled off the stage to half-hearted applause and the bartender stepped onto the stage. O wolf whistled and was hushed by a giggly Maya, who was on her fourth Cosmo of the night.

The bartender ducked his head, and then straightened up, squinting into the lights as he called out, “Last call guys, anyone who wants to serenade us with Semisonic feel free, but after that we’re done”.

Amid the customary boos, Clarke turned to Bellamy, a wicked grin on her face.

“No,” he said immediately. He knew that look. He had seen O wear that look too often.

“Come onnnnn,” she said, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. “What’s the point of coming out if you don’t sing?!”

“The point is,” Bellamy said very seriously, looking at Clarke’s hand on his arm and smiling despite himself. “Is that O doesn’t disembowel me and I get to argue with a smartass who lectures me on the evils of capitalism over martini’s”.

Clarke flapped her hand, waving off his comments like they were flies that were annoying her. “Bullshit. I think you’re chicken.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at her, and slowly, he began to shrug off his jacket. This was probably a terrible idea. He knew it was a terrible idea.

Somehow he didn’t have it in him to care

Clarke punched the air, and grabbing his hand, she pulled him past their friends (who immediately began cheering and whistling like the five year olds they clearly were) and wove through the crowd of slow leaving patrons.

“One round of cheesy nineties pop please, Lincoln!” she announced once they had made their way to the bottom of the rickety platform that served as a stage.

The bartender rolled his eyes at them but began to cue up the music as Bellamy boosted Clarke up, before climbing up himself. Clarke picked up the two mics, sweaty and slightly sticky from the night’s adventures, and handed him one. 

“You good for this?” she asked, voice low and challenging as Bellamy eyed the slightly smaller crowd, some eyeing them with vague disinterest.

“Now who’s the chicken?” Bellamy teased. Clarke glared, then dramatically pointed at Lincoln to start the music.

As the guitar began strumming, Bellamy found himself swaying a bit. He did know the words, thank god. He had been to lame college parties before.

 _“Closing time, open up the doors and let you out into the world…_ ” Clarke began, her voice slightly shaky as she locked eyes with Bellamy.

Ah shit, the next line was on him.

_“Closing time, turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl…”_

Those were the lyrics, he was at least 70% sure. Or he could always look at the monitor which literally had the words on them, but that would involve looking away from Clarke, and he wasn’t quite sure he could do that.

As they kept singing, stumbling over some of the lyrics (whisky and beer may have gotten mixed up in the process), just looked at each other. It was fairly dramatic, for a song that had been recently popularised in a Mila Kunis movie. 

In the second verse he started getting into it more, and Clarke did too, rocking from side to side as she belted out “ _so gather up your jackets_ ”.

But it was definitely the chorus that was the best part. Yelling out “ _I know who I want to take me home_ ” over and over again felt like the fates were aligning in this specific moment to help Bellamy flirt with this amazing girl in true rom-com style. Katherine Heigl would be proud.

In the piano interlude, Clarke began head banging, in the style of Joy Division guy, and Bellamy followed her immediately, reveling in the fact that he felt so happy, singing, in a bar, in front of a shitton of people. What a weird night.

As the song came to an close ( _“every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end...”_ ) Bellamy and Clarke were left, standing across from each other, breathing hard.

He wasn’t sure what to say. What was the proper etiquette for flirting via song? Were you supposed to break out into a dance? Do you disregard it altogether? Was his head supposed to be making this ringing sound?

Clarke put down her mic, and then very quietly, she leaned over and whispered, “I think we may have just acted out a scene from High School Musical.”

Bellamy let out an embarrassingly loud snort at that, and Clarke looked satisfied. 

“Hey Bell,” Octavia heckled from the back of the room, where she was sitting curled up next to Raven and Harper. “A bit better than Star Trek, am I right?”

Bellamy looked over at Clarke, her hair a mess, her cheeks flushed, and shrugged.

“Only a little bit,” he said to her softly, and her grin was a mile wide.

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on any of my WIP's I wrote this! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Songs mentioned (for reference):  
> Poker Face- Lady Gaga  
> You've Got A Friend in Me- Randy Newman  
> Single Ladies- Beyonce  
> Titanium- David Guetta ft. Sia  
> Love Me Like You- Little Mix  
> Let's Dance to Joy Division- The Wombats  
> Closing Time- Semisonic
> 
> And yeah I am aware of how cheesy this song is. I really loved Friends With Benefits, okay?  
> Comments are golden, checking me out on my tumblr is even better.


End file.
